Sound Of Vengeance
by SoundSparrow
Summary: Gaara x Kin. [WILL BE REEDITED]
1. I

A/N: This is my first fic and I'm not really good at writing fanfics so please be kind with a newbie! This is my fic about Kin taking revenge on Dosu when Gaara killed him... my story is possibly going to be reedited.

**Sound of Vengeance**

By: SoundSparrow

**Chapter 1**

Kin's head was still slightly painful when she woke up at the hospital bed of Konoha. She glanced at the window to see a very dark sky, the wind was strangely cold and the moon shone fully.

She sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked at the time... 10:30pm. _There is no chance of staying alive if I stay here, Konoha might kill me, on the other hand, I might get killed if I go back to Orochimaru... what now?_ She worried at this matter and stared at the white blanket that covered her lower body.

Just a little while, the door creaked open and a figure of a little girl entered the room. She gave out a sad smile to Kin as she went nearer and sat at the chair beside the bed.

"Meiru! What are you doing here?" Kin asked almost angry, she didn't expect her younger sister to come at this time of night, her sister was always afraid of the dark.

"Kin-san... Orochimaru came to our house..." Meiru said lowly.

"And?" Kin was surprised. Orochimaru, coming to their house? He can just say it to her rather than passing it to her younger sister.

"He told me what might happen to you... if you didn't win and enter in the final match of the Chuunin Exams... I was afraid of what might happen to you so I came here..."

"What might happen to me?" Kin wanted to know, Orochimaru never told her. Meiru took a deep breath.

"You're... gonna be used as a sacrifice for his plans..." Meiru answered.

"When did he tell you?"

"A week or so after you left" she answered.

"And you just told it to me now?" Kin punched the table beside her.

"It was just after I gave birth to my son... I'm sorry... and he told me he's gonna kill me if I tell you" Meiru apologized.

"Damn, I knew it, how's your child?" Kin asked now calming down.

"I left him in the orphanage and gave it under the care of the owner... he'll be fine there. I'm sure about it. " she assured her older sister. Kin went quiet and thought about her sister's condition, she knew early childbearing was commonplace in Hidden Sound, she was lucky she wasn't one of them who have early responsibilities in life, mostly being left by the men. Meiru was very pretty at the age of thirteen, though Kin didn't bother about it. Many boys became her younger sister's suitors, different kind of boys, poor, outlaws, rulebreakers, strayboys, even the rich, willowy lads but Meiru chose one of Kin's classmates, the boy who accelerated two grades but was sent to war five months after he graduated. Meiru cried the whole week when she heard he died on the frontline and was kicked out of their home when their father learned she was pregnant. Kin, who was at the same time pissed off with their father let Meiru come along with her. They sold little bells for almost seven months until Orochimaru came and promised a better job. _Promises... they're always nailed. _

"I know you'll give me a beating like dad used to do when he learned I fail in exams... but I want you to listen to me, please Kin" her sister begged. Kin noticed her sister is not crying, mostly, if Meiru takes the blame she will cry but Kin never thought her sister would look at her straight in the eyes.

"Speak" Kin commanded.

"I'll sacrifice myself for you" Meiru said.

"No" Kin closed her eyes, and thought about it deeply, Meiru needs to have a better life than her, Meiru has a son.

"Why? There's nothing wrong. I slept with boys, cheated and even stole some money just to buy food to give my offspring nutrition, do you think I deserve to live?" Meiru concealed.

"It's my fault. I knew what you were doing all along, you slut. But I never gave it attention. Go back and take care of your child" Kin commanded then stared at the dark sky again.

"I know it's your fault, now fix it" Meiru now said in a tone of commandment.

"Aren't you gonna regret this?" Kin asked.

"I know my death won't be a waste. I promised on his grave we'll be together after I give birth to my child, I want to be with him..." Meiru's eyes sparkled and then she smiled at this thought.

"Any last words?" Kin asked.

"Tell his brother to take care of you" Meiru said happily.

"His brother? Dosu? Count me on that" Kin smiled and gave her sister a hug.

They decided to change their clothes now, they both wore Kin's clothes, the one in the Chuunin exams. The two girls look exactly alike, the hair, the body figures, the face, even their legs have the same lenght, except that Kin is a little taller that's why Meiru didn't have difficulty in fitting in Kin's clothes

"The forehead protector" Kin handed her forehead protector Meiru, who wore it over hers.

"Hurry up. They may see us" Meiru said.

"Right" again, Kin hugged her sister and as they bade farewell to each other, Kin left the room and started her search for Dosu, she didn't know where to start but her feet is taking her somewhere else, Kin was thinking of what to say to Dosu, she will tell him to stop being under Orochimaru and start a new life, perhaps to take care of their siblings' child and work for the better.

_Damn them, washing someone else's clothes without permission! _Kin said inside of herself rather irritated as the smell of her clothes started to enter her nose, she really hated the smell of fabric conditioner in her clothes, the odor was sweet and bugged her nostrils, she prefers the smell of blood, that suites her better.

A little while longer, she found herself at the front of a door which will lead her to the topmost part of the building. She didn't know if DOsu is here, but something inside her tells her she must do it.

Kin felt that someone is at the other side, she really didn't want to open it but she creaked it a little and saw something that made her want to scream loud.

Dosu was swallowed by the sand mercilessly, and at the farther end she saw the known monster of the Hidden Sand. Sabaku no Gaara in his merciless smile and his green eyes giving her the chill behind her spine.

"I know you're there, would you like to go next?" she heard his voice clearly, he must be referring to her. Kin never backed out on a fight, fear isn't in her vocabulary, she will fight this monster.

"The next one down might be YOU!" Kin blasted the door open and gritted her teeth, ready for battle.

* * *

A/N: I might reedit this story, just tell me what you think about it. Thank You. 


	2. II

A/N: Hope it's not too late, I've been dealing with exams the past few weeks so I don't have updates… I also don't have much sleep so please forgive me for misspelled words in this chapter. Gotta get sleep.

**Sound of Vengeance**

by SoundSparrow

Chapter 2

Sand attacked Kin, she was able to dodge it at the least. She slid her hands in her pockets. _Damn, no needles! _She shifted her hands at her belt where several bells hung, there were only six bells there and to her surprise, the ones left were the soft-tuned bells she used to sell with Meiru. _What did those meticulous Konoha medics did to my weapons?_

She moved to her lower pockets where she remembered she hid a small container filled with threads. She can channel her chakra through the thread to the bells and give it the same sound just like the ones she used for battle, she only have a small amount of chakra and energy left, she must think of a strategy so all of this won't be a waste. Kin reached her pocket for the container, as she opened it, she was shocked. _No thread!_

"What's wrong, can't fight?" Gaara jeered as he watched Kin fleeing from his sand. Gaara was just playing with his victim now, there is no need to make her life last but something inside him told him to wait for something she's gonna do. Like, what CAN she do other than fleeing and avoiding the sand? He set this thought aside and continued with his game.

"Shut up!" Kin shouted. _Son of a… _Kin's head ached. She wasn't able to take in medicine earlier. _No, not now, Dosu will be discouraged if I give up, Meiru, I promised Meiru, and her child, Meiru's child! What if something happens to him tonight? _Kin stopped running, she was gasping, sweat drops formed at her face and neck. Sand raced towards her, she managed to avoid it but her hair was cut short by the force of the sand, her hair hung short over her shoulders with some strands falling off. _That's close…_

Gaara's sand attacked her again, Kin's left shoulder was bruised, and her vision is blurred. This leads her to her last choice, since she can't give enough chakra because of her irritating weak girl body, she can't use any form of jutsu, she'll just throw the bells when she can see Gaara's defense open, that's when his sand will attack her, whatever happens, nobody will say Tsuchi Kin didn't try…

She slotted the bells between her fingers, three on each hand, she aimed it at Gaara after landing on her feet when sand almost hit her, and lucky for her she was able to flee from it. She threw her bells. _For goodness sake, why did stupidity eat my thoughts?_ Lost in Kin's mind that sand will automatically protect Gaara from any form of attack. He didn't even move when Kin threw her bells, he just stayed there as sand enveloped his area. The soft-tuned bells raced towards Gaara rapidly, he wasn't able to see it coming but he didn't feel worried about it because he knew his sand will protect him, but mysteriously the sound of Kin's bells created vast holes through the sand. The first three hit his forehead, pieces of his sand armor fell like ceramic, and the next three bruised him severely.

This surprised Gaara, this is the second time someone managed to get through his sand. And it's someone done by a kunoichi who lost to some lazy ass from Konoha. Kin was more surprised than Gaara, she never thought the trash she used to sell could do something like this, her head ached again and her vision went blurry. She kneeled her left knee and rested her right hand on the floor, she felt weaker this time.

_Kill, kill, kill _the voice inside Gaara was getting louder, he has the opportunity, but another voice asked him _Why? Why is she fighting? Why is she so belligerent?_ Gaara was fighting within himself now.

"Why did you kill Dosu?" Kin asked, she's going to die anyway.

"He asked for it," he answered.

"Dosu wouldn't, he may challenge others for a fight but not to die… I know he's stupid but he wouldn't like to die that young, who would?" she said.

"I'd like to ask you… why are you fighting? What are you fighting for?" Gaara wanted this less talk more killing but curiosity took over him during this battle.

"I… love Dosu… his brother and my younger sister have a child, just a few months old with no parents to take care of, Dosu is far better than me, he can take care of our nephew better… you should've killed me instead…" Kin choked and she found herself crying. She just realized how pathetic she is, and what she's been doing all along is useless. "My sister wanted herself to be sacrificed instead of me because she thinks I can take care of her child better, but she was wrong… she didn't know I'm more stupid than her…"

Gaara didn't know what to feel, for a mere child, many people wanted their lives wasted… _useless _he thought but still something inside him wants to contradict his plan to kill Kin. _If you kill her, her nephew won't have a family and he will be… just like you. Spare her…_ Gaara clutched his head and felt pain, groaning with agony feeling confused. Kin, who was still having difficulty moving, lied down on the pavement. A little while later, the Jounin who was with Gaara appeared.

_He was the one who was talking with Kabuto the other day…_Kin lied stared at the two. _I must move… what now?_

"This is great Gaara, you prevented the sacrifice to escape… I knew you were going on with the plan" he said, he was quite injured at the shoulder and was stuttering a little. "Where's Dosu?" A couple of sand ninjas came.

"…died protecting the girl" Gaara answered regaining his sanity.

"Get her and the other" the Jounin commanded.

_Zaku!_ Kin almost forgot… but she doesn't have enough strength to continue. _Forgive me…_

"Don't touch her," Gaara's sand knocked down the Jounin unconscious on the ground, this frightened the others. "The real sacrifice is still in the hospital room, this is my victim… I'll fix her" the ninjas immediately followed his order, Kin was surprised with what Gaara said. _What will this psycho do to me?_

"What… will you… do to me?" she asked after regaining a small amount of strength.

"Let's just say it's part of my rule-violating even if I hate giving freebies" he answered.

"Rule-violating? Are you part of Konoha's destruction?" Kin then asked.

"Yes and no…" he answered straightly. "Your younger sister is pretty dirty, having a child without thinking about it, huh?" he changed the subject abruptly, he didn't want Kin to know he felt mercy for her and her nephew.

"Tell me, how many have you killed?" Kin now found herself having a conversation with Gaara, she never found him talking to other people, well, there were his siblings but she noticed he kept quiet with them too.

"Countless…" he answered; Kin snickered.

"My younger sister, Meiru, dirty? I'm dirtier… I've made out with men double the number you've killed but I never became pregnant… if ever that's a curse" she answered him "Hey, why did you spare me?" she asked.

"None of your business…" Kin gave in to the arms of sleep feeling tired of what has happened. For her, Gaara saved her to give her another chance, that's for now. But when she wakes up, she will have a rematch with Gaara for Dosu's death. Tsuchi Kin will always end with what she has started but before she makes strategies, she will go back to Hidden Sound for her nephew… _Shinji_

* * *

A/N: Well, not so good chapter I think but I hope you leave suggestions for this story, it'll probably end with a Gaara x Kin. 


	3. III

A/N: By the way, I changed the last part of chapter two when Gaara talked with Kin after they were left alone, I don't think it's really a good chapter back there and this chapter three is just up, I'll be open to your suggestions… just leave it in your reviews.

* * *

Sound of Vengeance

By SoundSparrow

Chapter 3

Kin woke up with a frightful jolt, she looked around her to find she's not on the cement pavement anymore, she was in a room, looks safe, though. She was lying on a clean, cozy bed, her clothes were also different. It's a big, loose white shirt and blue jogging pants. _Damn them if they wash my clothes again! They never asked for permission… now I'm really gonna get their heads and snap them off!_ It looks like she's not yet outside Konoha, it was still and peaceful unlike in Hidden Sound, lots of monstrous noise fills the air, which makes even your own surroundings unsafe. Beside her is a table and over it is hot chocolate… just like what Meiru prepares for her every blasted morning her mood gets tough, her head wasn't painful anymore, and she feels a lot better.

The door of the room opened, Kin readied herself for an attack and what surprised her…

"Good morning my dear!" it was Maito Gai smiling largely greeting her with a happy look.

"Wh…where am I?" Kin was taken aback.

"In my house of course… this is the room of my female cousin living with me before" Gai replied. "You must be hungry, breakfast is ready! A beautiful blooming flower like you must not miss out a meal"

"Who… brought me here?" Kin just wanted to make sure who, Gai sat beside her and gave out a solemn smile.

"I know you have a lot of questions, I'd like you to eat first before I answer **all** of them…" he assured her, Kin looked anxiously at the four hotcakes piled up at each other with butter on the topmost melting down. "Go ahead" he urged.

He left the room, Kin was reluctant to eat the food at first but she later find her stomach churning and making weird sounds so she gave in and ate it and also the hot choco which is over the table.

A little while later…

"You still hungry my youthful guest? There is still more downstairs!" Gai smiled even wider.

"No… it's enough… I'd just like to ask… who brought me here?" Gai sat at the chair beside the bed.

"It's Sabaku no Gaara… he took you here and told me to take care of you" he finally said.

"Told you to take care of me?" Kin repeated. Gaara IS a psycho, turning her over to the authorities to fix her.

"Nah. I was just joking about that part! Why are you so glum? I saw him carrying you and leaving you at my doorstep, he didn't give out any words… but a simple note for me… and you" Gai gave Kin a piece of paper.

_**Don't serve under Orochimaru again, if you do, I'll kill you… understand? I'll kill your nephew too…**_

Kin just looked at Gai, she remembered Meiru's child in Hidden Sound, what if something happens in the orphanage?

"I have to go…" Kin said sliding out of the covers, but Gai stopped her, he positioned himself on front of her placing his hand over her head.

"You're not yet ready, your body is still weak." He said.

"It's not! My nephew is left alone there! I have to go." Kin said hurriedly.

"You will not leave this house now, Gaara will accompany you to Hidden Sound tonight…" Gai said in a tone of commandment

"That freak! Did he say that?" Kin asked in amazement. What is Gaara thinking? She can go there alone, she doesn't need his help.

"Yes, his note told me" Gai replied. "All you need to do now is rest…" Gai left Kin inside the room.

_he wouldn't be able to notice if I escape through the window, would he? _Kin looked over the dresser for her clothes. _Why did he laundrywash my clothes? And without my permission!_ Kin didn't see her uniform but she still undressed herself when she found some clothes, there is no way she would wait till night for Gaara to come.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Gaara, what was that all about?" the Jounin who was with Gaara and his siblings asked.

"About what?"

"About last night knocking me down for your own plans!"

"She is not the sacrifice, didn't you see the other ninjas carry a girl outside the hospital room?"

"Then who is the girl you're with?" the Jounin asked furiously, their plans must not be exposed, just in case Gaara was dissident in this.

"Someone pushing her limits to kill me" Gaara replied. "I took care of her"

"Gaara, just make sure you didn't tell anyone about our plans, I'll be forced to…" the Jounin was silenced with Gaara's glare. "…tell your father…" he said as he cleared his throat, Gaara just quietly walked to the door.

"And where are you going?"

"Find out why I exist…" was the reply of Gaara who walked continously down the hall, thinking about last night with Kin, and not just last night but also the tests in the Chuunin Exams.

From what he heard, rather, what was planned, the three weaklings including Kin must get Sasuke and then the old snake will give them what they wish. Well, that's just a lie because they'll just be used up to be thrown away. He didn't know why he felt pity for Kin. She acted so barbaric, careless and can even be outsmarted… so why her? She was different, maybe that's why, she had this need to **kill** anyone who's in the way, she wanted to **kill** Sasuke, even **kill **him, the feared Gaara. So far, she was the one he had a close encounter with, most people would shun him. Kin was pretty for him, not most of the face of course, but her gait, how she acts, Gaara finds her very sexy… very barbaric… those expressive eyes, with a mixture of greed, when he was watching her with the fight of lazy dog (Nara Shikamaru) , he saw how Kin underestimate her foe, how in those eyes she wanted her victim to suffer in her very own hands… Then, how Kin was enraged last night, how she wanted to kill him (Gaara) for Dosu's death, for her nephew, how she gave it all. She bruised him a deal and even spat at his face, she even refused his offer, this girl has quite some manners, but Gaara still liked her, how she hates him.

Drowned in this thoughts, Gaara found himself near the Uchiha prodigy, good thing for him he was hidden… of course, he doesn't just want to care for Kin much, that would just mean underestimating her abilities… this time is for his foe… Uchiha Sasuke.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kin fixed up the clothes she wore earlier, she was all dressed up with a peach colored shirt and navy blue shorts with skirt built on it (damn, I don't know what it's called), and she looked at the mirror. How she hated light color and how it looked good with her body. Her hair was a total mess because of Gaara's sand which attacked her last night. Searching for any sharp tool, she spotted a scissor and cut her hair up to her shoulders trimming the ends, her forehead had bangs which was covered before by the forehead protector, seeing this, Kin rested the blade on her hair, she removed her bangs and now her forehead was bare she took a long time looking at herself. … _are you Tsuchi Kin?_ She asked herself while looking at the mirror, her long hair was once tied at the end with a purple ribbon, a remembrance left by Zaku, Dosu and her sister Meiru. They gave it to her on her 13th birthday. _The ribbon…?_

The ribbon was tied at the end of her hair, it was probably torn to pieces by the force of sand, but Kin didn't mind that now, she will get away from this house so she can get to the orphanage. Swinging the window pane slowly so as not to make any sound, Kin jumped off swiftly running till she reached a great distance from Gai's house.

_Where will I go now?_ Kin doesn't know Konoha that much, it's rather big and no doubt she can get lost. She continued to walk the streets, watching out for Orochimaru or Kabuto if ever they're here, but why would she be scared of them when they got Meiru and knew all along that she was Kin? She already have a new look… an innocent look, how she hated it. But she's even thankful for it that noone would be able to recognize her, all she have to do now is get out of Konoha.

"Hey beautiful…" a guy whistled beside her, Kin continued to walk pretending to know she knows where she's going. she's wearing a skirt-like short which has a length above her knees, exposing most of her legs. Her legs were flawless, she doesn't have scars or wounds because she always wear long pants and is naturally smooth, this will be her first time to expose it in public and she hates it.

After walking a great deal, Kin stopped. The sun's heat made her tired, in front of her is a big signboard that read: ICHIRAKU

Kin went inside and sat as she sighed, leaning her elbows over the table.

"Another ramen please!" someone demanded.

"What would you like?" a woman asked her.

"Water… and a bowl of ramen too…" Kin replied, she glanced at her side to see who's slurping the noodles loudly and to her surprise it was Uzimake Naruto! He was two seats away from her, he didn't notice her because he's very busy with eating ramen.

"Here's your order…" the woman said handing a ramen and a bottled water, Kin ate the ramen all up with worse slurping sounds than that of Naruto's, this caught Naruto's eye. She seemed familiar to him but he can't really tell, he doesn't look at girls that much except for Sakura. While drinking her water, the waitress approached Kin.

"Your bill ma'am…" Kin felt her pockets, she forgot she doesn't have money, turning away she ran as quickly as she can, when she reached a certain distance she was panting and swear she'd never do that ever again, turning to another direction a cold voice greeted Kin.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

* * *

A/N: first of all I'd like to thank **Katja-chan** for putting this story in her favorites and **Lala to the Power of 2** for putting this in her story alert and for **Sakoni** for being the first reviewer. Thank you very much. This story needs a lot of time, meanwhile, I'm putting up some songfics and oneshots… well, please read and make reviews if you have time. 


	4. IV

Sound of Vengeance

Chapter 4

By SoundSparrow

A/N: reedited

* * *

"What do you think you're doing here?" 

Kin recognized her as Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru's teammate. _What could she be doing here? She's supposed to be with Shikamaru. _They were a huge distance apart so Kin walked closer. She passed by the numerous flowering plants that were on the path, the colors blended beautifully, Kin thought Meiru would like to have a lot of these, there's no flower shop like this in Oto, and Meiru… is gone"

"Something wrong?" Kin asked.

"Place your orders at the counter, this place is off limits to customers…" came the reply. Kin won't waste time with a fight.

"Sorry…" Kin just followed Ino to the door leading to the flower shop. "I'm sorry, I got lost… I'm leaving"

"You're not from Konoha?" Ino suddenly asked.

"No…" Ino approached her. "You're pretty, you know… if you get lost once again, just tell them you're a friend of one of the prettiest girls of Konoha. Us pretty girls must stick together…" she ended with a wink, Kin just replied with a slight smile, as it was unusual for her to do so.

Kin is now walking at the streets, being aware for a Gaara or a Kabuto to hide from. She isn't supposed to be hiding, but it was her nephew she's concerned, Orochimaru might kill him for knowing she escaped, who knows what might've happened when Meiru was caught. They might be looking for her right now.

She had entered the forest of Konoha, feeling tired and as she was looking for a place to ponder about her current situation, she rested by the stream. She soaked her feet and felt the grass with the palm of her hands as she stared at the clouds, Konoha was way different from Oto, no wonder other Hidden Villages became envious of it. Kin just can't stop thinking about her nephew, _Shinji…_ Kin wouldn't bring up his nephew in Hidden Sound, she would grow him in another place, if not here in Konoha, she would settle somewhere peaceful. She'll start a new beginning, a new life.

The tought of Gaara also kept her restless, many have feared him. She heard some participants in the Chuunin Exams didn't make it alive because he killed them. All about his psycho-personality problem reached Oto ever since she's a child. Her mother was working as a maid in Gaara's, and never came back after leaving Kin and Meiru behind with their father. Never even wrote letters. Kin wondered, if her mother was alive at all, if Gaara ever talked to her, if Gaara also killed her mother, _do not be too sure unless proven…_ as she remembered her last words. Kin didn't take it seriously at first but she realized those words are becoming important, she isn't sure if her mother is dead… after Shinji, she's going to look for her mother. _Should I waste time with her, too? I've wasted my time with Gaara…_

Kin thought very deeply, if she thinks like this nothing will turn out right. She needs someone to change her outlook in her life. Ever since Meiru made a firm decision to sacrifice, she tried to change her attitude. Gaara, even spared her, she shouldn't take that action like he underestimated her. She swore to herself her attempt to kill Gaara would be the last stupid thing she'll do for being stubborn. Dosu didn't like her to go after Gaara for killing him, he wanted all obstacles cleared for her… Kin realized. _Should I always be sorry? I' m tired of this…_

"Are you here to watch the clouds?" she heard a familiar voice. Kin didn't move

"You ran away earlier" she heard someone… it was Nara Shikamaru. He jumped off from a tree branch, Kin wasn't expecting this at all.

"What do you mean?" denying the act.

"We paid it… don't worry" he smiled.

"We?" Kin asked. Shikamaru sat beside her as he took his shoes off and also soaked it in the water.

"Temari…" he replied. "She said she was looking for a girl with her skirt and peach shirt and has short hair, fits your description, I noticed you leave the flower shop so I followed you"

"Are you going to tell her where I am?" she asked.

"No. I don't know what she's planning for you, Kin… but I don't think she's safe… she's Gaara's sister" Kin was surprised, Shikamaru recognized her.

"You know me?" she asked surprised.

"I know your voice…" Shikamaru said, it was unexplainable for him. Was it pity? He should be telling the authorities he found an agent of Orochimaru, but he didn't. He couldn't, if so, he should've told Temari earlier. "Kin… if you're gonna plan something, you better stop what you're planning" Shikamaru felt differently. Why are women so troublesome.

"Shikamaru, do you know the way leaving Konoha?" Kin suddenly asked. It's not her to trust a former enemy but she disbanded from Orochimaru's group now, she's gonna live another life again, she should try to change her attitude. _Wish pride isn't in my philosophy_

"Why did you ask?"

"I'm leaving, Orochimaru doesn't know I'm still alive, I'm included in his plans. He thought it was me who he killed"

"Killed? What do you mean?"

"I escaped. A snake like Orochimaru just can't be contented, he's heartless, he'll throw away the useless ones. I'll make you a deal, just lead me the way out this place and I won't be involved in any of Orochimaru's plans." Kin pleaded. "I have to hurry, he might kill my nephew… I have noone to be with"

"Where are you going Kin?"

"Back to Oto… I'm going to take care of my nephew… He's my only family left, I'll also try to live a new life Shikamaru… I can't try to be nice in my actions for now, but I'll repay you for helping me… you just won, okay?"

"meendukose."

* * *

"What are you doing in Gai's form, Kankuro?" Temari asked. 

"Gaara told me to do what I think would make her feel comfortable. Do you think she'd act calm if she saw me instead of Gai serving those pancakes and hot chocolate Gaara made? I don't think so."

Temari placed her hand by her waist and heaved a sigh. "Gaara will kill us if he knew she escaped"

"It's alright Temari…" Gaara entered the scene "I was expecting this." Gaara pacified the two.


	5. V

**Sound of Vengeance**

By SoundSparrow

**Chapter 5**

Kin arrived at Sound by night. At the street where the orphanage stood, there was a big fire. The building was burning, from a distance she spotted Sand Shinobis burning other establishments. Kin ran towards the orphanage but an arm pulled her towards an alley.

"Kin, don't go!" it was the woman who owns the orphanage. A faint light was enough for Kin to recognize her, she didn't waste time for her nephew then.

"Nuriko-san? Where is Shinji?" she asked. The woman was with other children, Kin took some time looking at each face, but dismayed for not finding Shinji. Among them were also people whose families left them while there are also families and individuals who flocked in the alley for safety. Kin felt pity almost for all of them but she, she knew she can do something for herself.

"Kin, Shinji is left inside… the Sand Ninjas must have finished him." Nuriko held Kin's arm tight as she said the news. Kin felt worried, the alley seems to be a safe place since it was very far from the burning place.

"Why are they here?" Kin asked.

"Suna had forced some our Oto ninjas to join them in Konoha's destruction"

"Shinji!" Kin forced her arm away from Nuriko's hand and ran on the street.

"No, Kin!" Nuriko almost shouted, but she didn't try to catch up with Kin, she would if she could but a child just cried then, and Nuriko comforted this little girl who sobbed who feared the shinobis might end them.

Numerous people were running for their lives. Burning pieces were falling out of nowhere. At one side a Sand shinobi is pulling someone by its collar. The ninja's victim submitted and agreed upon joining them with their plan with Konoha in exchange for his family's safety. Some people refused to join and fought with the foreign shinobis. Other ninjas of Suna stole some of the residents' property. Blood and dead bodies started to decorate the streets turning the place from the unsafe Village to a notorious massacre.

The orphanage is still a great distance from where she is but Kin pursued her way. Kin didn't care with her surroundings, what she cared about now is her nephew. What were the stupid things she did just to come home? She won't let her efforts be wasted over nothing. It's better than to be a loser. She remembered Zaku said. She'd rather die fighting to retrieve her nephew rather than staying behind and be a coward and let Shinji burn inside.

_I won't fail._

A ninja grabbed her by the arm. Kin turned her arm in his and forced the man's wrist outwards. She placed his wrist over his shoulder and bended his elbow upwards, her grab on the wrist tightened as she made her way behind him. She kicked the back of his knee and thus, forcing him to kneel. She hit his head with her knee many times and hacked his nape with a stray kunnai she spotted. Blood spattered on her clothes, and on her body. Another followed, he dodged Kin's attack and advanced towards her, he was able to miss her leg and Kin took this opportunity to stab the man on his chest.

"An Oto shinobi?" Suna ninja asked when they saw what just Kin did.

"Suit yourself!" Kin threw the kunnai and hit his neck. _Area cleared_

Kin would like to test herself with other ninjas but she is here for her cousin, not to fight Gaara's fellow-villagers… _Gaara, could he?_ Her suspicion rose. She remembered him saying he'd kill her nephew _Why, that psycho!_

When Kin reached the building that was once an orphanage, the fire was blazing on the top parts. Kin had taken some equipment from the dead bodies she managed to spot. The amount of Sand shinobis she faced from the alley up to the orphanage increased. She didn't take them all down, she was racing with time to save the new-born baby.

_Help me._

Memories of those she considered her family flashed before her. She and Zaku trusted each other. Dosu, whom she trusted her life and Meiru who entrusted her nephew to her.

She entered the burning orphanage and swiftly sped inside. She didn't have a hard time looking for Shinji. Meiru wore over him a bell which will make a sound when Kin's bell is near. Those two bells both possessed chakra which will attract each other. The building is starting to collapse, Kin knew it. Fractions of the burning ceiling almost fell on her but she was able to avoid it.

At a room of the first floor she heard the cry of a baby, and also the soft tune of a bell. She entered the room and saw Shinji in a crib, she took him in his arms. The heat made Shinji felt bad and he acted wild with the loss of comfort, he cried real loud and whined in distress. Kin made no halt in finding a way out. The room's walls were burning, the door she entered had been blocked by burning fractions of the ceiling and the floor is starting to be eaten up by the deadly blaze.

_Let's go, my child. And I'm not saying it 'cause I'm much of a bitch if I'm to say it._

Kin jumped over the open window. Shinobis were running here and there and it's hard to recognize if they're from Oto or Suna. Kin didn't care, she just ran, ran for it. But now, she didn't felt tense, she was glad, glad to have Meiru's future in her arms. The shinobis, seems to be in only one side. Kin went to the isolated alley hoping to find a way out of this place.

_He's here, here with me. I took him alive Meiru, can you see me?_

The baby started to hush as his eyes were affixed on a stranger smiling over him. He stared at her, wondering if she's safe or not as a spot of red blood dawned over her slender figure while he, has none of that spot or flaw she has, he is draped in white clothing, wrapped in soft, clean and cozy cloth all over him. His pondering only lasted for a little while for his innocence took over and he also smiled at her and started to chuckle with the breeze he felt with the speed of her body. His arms tried to reach her face but she only repaid his eagerness with a gentle smile. He was satisfied at the least.

"Now we'll be together… I promise" Kin whispered to the baby. She planned to go back to Nuriko and the other people left without their families. She wanted to do something for them too.

Just a few more blocks and Kin is near to the alley where the survivors were. Her heart thumped with the feeling of a great accomplishment. She heard voices of shinobis but she believes she can outrun them; it's only a matter of time. Her bruises were nothing to her now, she will make it alive.

But even luck isn't with her.

Shadows occupied her view.

She suddenly found herself with fifteen ninjas surrounding her. She didn't expect the number, the army of them must have at least decreased so as there won't be a number to corner a person with a baby.

"Get off my way…" Kin shouted them off, but they only stood there as if what she said is nothing.

Kin just walked past them, almost angry at the situation. Nobody seems to have a plan to take her on but feeling bad about how things look, she started to run as the enemies might advance at her. She held the baby tight and gave out all her speed, a few meters away from the men, she was surprised her body stopped against her will. Her body was locked in position.

_What the?_

"You are too young to learn all about it" the light of the moon shone over the face of a familiar man's voice.

_Not this asshole!_


End file.
